Of Black and Gold
by sparkypasker
Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto are the last of their race. What happens when these two brothers try to become ninja, and find friends and love along the way? First story. Bad at summarizing. Any flames will be doused. SasuXNaru. KyuX?. Will try to follow the manga as much as I can, but some things may be changed. May or may not contain lemons. maleXmale. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kyuubi and Naruto are the last of their race. What happens when these two brothers try to become ninja, but find friends and love along the way? First story. Bad at summarizing. Any flames will just be doused. SasuXNaru. KyuX?. Will try to follow the manga as much as I can, but some things may be changed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and I never will. (sad face L)

**Author's notes:** Like I said in the summary, this is my first story. It was stuck in my head so I decided to write it down. It works for songs, so I thought it would work with stories too. I don't know how long the chapters will be. Well have fun reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Of Black and Gold**

* * *

Once upon a time in a small log cabin located just a few miles outside of the village of Konoha, a miracle was taking place.

"GOD DAMN IT! GET THESE KIDS OUT OF ME!" yelled a woman with blazing red hair and slightly pale skin. She was squeezing the hand of her husband, a man with hair brighter than the sun and evenly tanned skin.

Watching, with looks between horror and amusement, were three people. The first was the doctor-on-call. She was a woman with pale blonde hair in low pig-tails, pale skin, a large bosom, and a diamond on her forehead. She looked at the new fathers pained face in amusement. The second was holding a blanket, waiting for the children to born. He was an older man with white hair, balding at the top, and a small white beard. His caring eyes showed the many emotions flowing through him. The third person, looking about ready to run, but not wanting to show weakness in front of his student, had spiky white hair with red lines running from his eyes.

Finally, after many grueling hours of screams and cruses, two boys were born.

The doctor and the "nurse" handed the two crying children to their parents. "They were born with the genes." said the doctor. The parents, one who was covered in sweat and had a look of fatigue, beamed at this news, knowing this meant their race still had a chance.

The oldest boy had red hair and pale skin like his mother. He also had a small pair of red fox ears atop his head and a red fox tail with a white tip. The youngest boys had bright blonde hair and tan skin like his father. He had golden fox ears atop his head with a golden fox tail with a white tip. They had yet to open their eyes, so their eye color was not yet known.

"This is great news, my love!" said the man while looking at his wife. "Yes it is dear." said the woman. "It is even better news that one of our children is a red fox and the other is a gold fox! This means both sides of our race continues on."

Let's explain a little bit about the fox race. There are two sub-groups, the red foxes and the gold foxes. It is not uncommon for both a red fox and a gold fox to be in the same family, as long as the genes for the sub-group are present.

The red foxes and the gold foxes have different roles in the fox race. The red foxes are usually warriors and defend their race. Gold foxes are usually healers and peacemakers. It is not unusual for the gold foxes to fight or for the red foxes to learn how to heal, as long as they are accepted into that role by the others they would be working with.

The fox race is the most wanted race in the world. This caused them to become endangered and, many thought, extinct. The red foxes were assassinated by groups who were afraid of their fighting ability and made fake missions for the red foxes just so they could be killed. The gold foxes were known for their healing, peacemaking, and breeding. All foxes can act as either a man or a woman in a relationship. Although this is the case, in order for the functions of the opposite sex to be active, there must be pure love on both sides. Pheromones would be released that activated the opposite sex. This would be how the gold foxes came on the brink of extinction. Gold foxes have the extraordinary ability to have multiple children in a litter, while red foxes are limited to one child per litter. If a red fox was to have more than one child, there is a high risk of death. The gold foxes were kidnapped or forced to marry someone they didn't love because the leaders of the clan were greedy and wanted money. This meant that the gold foxes never had any children and many were killed because of it. This is what caused the fox clan to become almost extinct. If any of the foxes were to find a mate, someone they loved and who loved them back, then their lives interlock. If one feels pain the other feels pain, if one dies they both die. This shows how they truly cannot love without each other.

Now let's learn about the world. In this world there are many animal clans. There are also just ordinary humans. The animal clans are the ones who become ninja. Humans do not have the ability to become ninja, although there are many who have tried and a few who have succeeded. When an animal clan child is born it has the ears and tail or, like in the cases of non-mammal animals, they have other features of their animal clan. As the children grow older and gain control over their chakra, they develop the ability to hide their animal features, although they can still appear in times of stress. When the children are adults and have enough power, they may or may not gain the ability to transform into their true animal form. This form takes a lot of chakra to maintain. Very few ninja ever achieve this level.

"What shall we name them?" asked the woman breathlessly. Her husband looked at her with a worried expression. "What do you think we should name them?" asked the husband. The wife looked at him with a tired smile. "Our red fox shall be named Kyuubi. And our gold fox shall be named Naruto." said the wife. The husband smiled back at his wife and said, "Those are wonderful names dear." The woman handed the child she was holding to her husband and said, "Thank you my love. I am afraid I have to go now. I love you. I will see you in the afterlife." The husband looked at her with an expression full of love and sadness. "I understand my dear. I will see you soon." With that said, the wife took her last breath.

The man looked in anguish at his teacher and friends. "I am sorry I was not able to see them grow up. I can't imagine what I am going to miss. Their first steps, their first words, their first loves. All of it." said the man as tears ran down his cheeks. "But there is one last thing I must do before I join my wife." said the man while performing signs. "HIDDEN FORM JUTSU!" The two children started to glow and their ears and tails started to disappear. "Now they will be safe. No one will know that they are fox. They will smell, look, and act like normal humans. The jutsu will only be released when they find someone they truly love and who truly loves them back, or if they are near death." panted the man as the jutsu finished. "When they get older, tell them we love them and to be happy." said the man with his final breath as he laid down to be with him wife.

The three adults left in the room cried silently as their two friends died, the children whimpering in the background. The three looked at the children and were surprised to see their eyes were opened. Kyuubi looks exactly like his mother with his red eyes and Naruto looked exactly like his father with his sapphire blue eyes.

They all knew that from then on out their lives would not be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** So this is the second chapter to my first story. I wrote this before my first chapter was fully uploaded, so I don't know if anyone likes this story in the first place. Oh well, I will still write it. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters of the manga or anime. I wish I did, but that is not going to happen. They are owned by their creator.

"talking"

_Thinking or time skip_

**Of Black and Gold**

* * *

_6 years later…_

"So you want to become a ninja?" said a man with white hair that is balding on top and a white beard. He looked kindly at the two 6-year-old children standing in front of him.

"YA GRAMPS! BEING A NINJA WOULD BE SO FUN!" yelled a small boy with bright blond hair, tan skin, and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "I WANT TO BE A NINJA AND BECOME THE HOKAGE LIKE YOU!"

The red-headed boy looked at his brother. "I am very sorry for Naruto's behavior hokage-sama." the boy said to the third hokage.

"KYUUBI!" yelled Naruto. "Why to do have to make me the bad guy?"

"Because it's funny." said Kyuubi.

The third hokage looked at the two boys he watched grow up. _Sometimes it's hard to believe these two are twins._

Many people thought this because even though the two boys are twins, they don't act alike when they are around adults. Naruto is very loud and outgoing and does everything he can to get attention, while Kyuubi is very quiet and respectful around those who deserve his respect. If Kyuubi thinks that someone doesn't deserve his respect, then he can be nearly as loud and disrespectful as Naruto.

"Well I suppose you two can try to become shinobi." said Sarutobi with a smile.

The faces of the two boys lit up with delight. "YAY!" yelled naruto. "THANKS GRAMPS!"

Kyuubi looked at the hokage with a smile. "Thank you, hokage-sama." he said.

The hokage looked at the two boys. "You're welcome boys, now run along and practice. I have some work to do."

The boys left the office and the hokage sighed, "Their parents would be so proud if they could see them today." the hokage said as he pulled a picture out of his bottom drawer. In the picture was a tall, tanned skinned, blonde haired man with bright blue eyes and a slightly shorter woman with fiery red hair, expressive red eyes, pale skin, and a prize winning smile. "I wish you were here today."

_To Naruto and Kyuubi_

"Wow Aniki! We are going to be ninja! Believe it!" shouted Naruto with excitement.

Kyuubi and Naruto were walking to their small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment on the slightly poor side of the village. They were getting looks of hatred as they were passing the villlagers.

Kyuubi looked at his little brother. "Yes we are and you really need to start being more respectful towards the hokage." Kyuubi chastised softly. Naruto frowned at his brother. "Why do you have to be such a spoil sport?"

"Because if someone didn't keep you in line then the whole world would implode on itself." Kyuubi laughed. Naruto frowned at this. "That's not very nice Aniki!" he yelled. Kyuubi smirked, "Neither is your face."

The two boys were too busy laughing at their antics to watch where they were going and Naruto ended up bumping into a boy with pale skin, black eyes, and black hair that was stuck up in the back. The boy was wearing a dark blue shirt and longer white shorts.

"Watch where you're going, idiot." said the mystery boy.

Kyuubi glared at the boy who dared call his brother an idiot.  
"You watch where you're going!" yelled Naruto, "you're in the presence of the next great ninja who will be the hokage one day! Believe it!" Naruto pumped his fist as he said this.

The mystery boy raised his eyebrow. "You? A ninja? Give me a break. You're just a human, you could never become a ninja. Just give up. You can never compare to me. I am Sasuke Uchiha, do you know what that means? That means that I am part of the esteemed Black Wolf clan. You can never be better than I am."

As Kyuubi heard Sasuke say this, he started to get pissed. His face turned feral. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT WE WILL FAIL! NARUTO WILL BE THE BEST NINJA EVER AND I WILL BE THERE TO HELP HIM!"

Sasuke and Naruto just started at Kyuubi with wide eyes, or at least Naruto did. Sasuke just said "Hn. Ya right." and walked away.

Naruto looked at his brother and hugged him. "Thank you for sticking up for me." He said to Kyuubi. "Let's go home"

With this good day and a bad run in put behind them, the two brothers left to go home and get ready for their first day at the ninja academy.

* * *

The next morning, the two boys got up and got dressed for their first day at the academy. Naruto wore orange pants with a black tank top and an orange jacket over it. Kyuubi wore black shorts, with a black tank top and a red biker jacket.

"Why does it have to start so early in the morning?" Naruto asked in a tired voice as him and his brother walked to the academy. Kyuubi looked at his younger brother in amusement, "It's so lazy bums like you are forced to get out of bed early."

Naruto looked at his brother in horror. "No! That's not true! That's evil!"

Kyuubi looked at his brother. _Did he really believe me?_

After arriving at the academy the two boys went to find their classroom. They found it and walked in, only to be stopped at the door when everyone in the classroom focused their gaze on the newcomers.

That was when the whispers started. "Do you smell that?" "Their human!" "What are they doing here?" "They think that humans can become ninja?" "Ya right."

Kyuubi and Naruto unfroze and took their seats in a back corner. Naruto leaned over and whispered to his brother, "Kyuubi, I'm getting nervous. Why does everyone think we can't be shinobi?" Kyuubi looked at his brother with sympathy, "That's because they don't know any better. Everyone here is from an animal clan. You know that it's hard to become a ninja if you aren't from a clan. Everyone here assumes we are not strong because we are human. We just have to show them that we are just as strong as they are."

Naruto looked at his brother with determination. "Ya we will show them!" he said as he jumped up onto his desk. "LISTEN UP! YOU WILL NOT LOOK DOWN ON ME BECAUSE I WILL BECOME A NINJA AND I WILL BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!"

There was silence. Then someone snickered and it made the whole class burst with laughter. "He thinks he can become a hokage! He won't even make ninja!" said a random student.

Naruto just jumped off his desk and slumped down next to his brother. Kyuubi leaned over and whispered to Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto. We will show them just how strong we can be. Then they won't ever disrespect us again." Naruto nodded and gave his brother a small smile. "Ya. You're right Aniki. We will show them. We will be the best."

While all this was happen, a boy was sitting in the front row looking at the two brothers. _I thought I told them to give up. Well I guess idiots never learn. Oh well, they won't be around much longer anyway. They won't be able to handle it._

* * *

**Author's notes:** So here is the second chapter. I know this may be a little soon, but I have no idea who to pair Kyuubi with, so if you readers want to vote and help me out that would be great. Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter. Hopefully the first two were good, or at least decent. Thanks for reading! Remember that I have no idea who to put Kyuubi with so I need some help! If the readers could send me some ideas for the pair, that would be great. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Of Black and Gold**

* * *

_6 years of schooling later…._

"Naruto, I don't think this is a very good idea." said a 12-year-old Kyuubi in a worried tone. "Oh, don't worry Aniki! This will be fun! Just think of it as ninja training. We have to get this done and not get caught." a 12-year-old Naruto said grinning widely.

Kyuubi looked at his younger brother, "Well although that is true, these are still the hokage. You want to be like them someday, remember. Why would you paint them if you want to be like them?" he questioned. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, "It's because I will be better than them! And you said you would help me achieve my dreams, so if this helps, you should help me!" Naruto reasoned with Kyuubi.

Kyuubi thought it over a little longer then looked at Naruto with a mischievous look, "If I help you with this, then you have to do anything I tell you to do later." Naruto gulped, knowing how bad the paybacks can be with Kyuubi.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey, Kyuubi! Help me play a prank on the teacher!" said an 8-year-old Naruto. Kyuubi and Naruto had been in school for 2 years and were ignored by both teachers and students for being human and trying to be a ninja. They tried the best they could, but just couldn't seem to control their chakra enough to pass any tests._

_ "What do you want to do?" asked an anxious Kyuubi. Naruto looked at his brother mischievously, "This is what we are going to do…" Naruto whispered to Kyuubi, whose smile kept getting wider and wider._

_ "Just remember, little brother, after this, you owe me." Kyuubi said. Naruto just smiled back, "Of course. "_

_ By the end of the day, their teacher was somehow covered in oil, feathers, wearing a rubber glove, and being called "Mister Chicken Man."_

_ "Now it's time for what you owe me." Kyuubi said to Naruto as they were walking home. "Okay. What do I need to do?" Naruto sighed. Kyuubi just smiled, "Oh you'll see. You'll see."_

_ The next day Naruto was dressed in a bikini while throwing kunai at a dummy in the park in the middle of Konoha._

**_Normal pov_**

After some more serious thinking, Naruto made up his mind, "Ok deal." The two boys then bumped knuckles and started getting to work.

In a few minutes the hokage monument was covered in swirls, other graffiti, and two laughing boys. In no time, the boys were surrounded by ninja, yelling at them for daring to deface a national monument. And although their attempts to get away were impressive, the two 12-year-olds were eventually apprehended, tied up, and taken to the academy.

"Naruto! Kyuubi! This is no time for your pranks! The graduation test is tomorrow! You should be studying, not painting the hokage statues!" yelled a man with dark brown hair in a pony-tail, brown eyes, and a scar across his nose. "But Iruka-sensei!" exclaimed the two boys.

"But nothing! Now for punishment, everyone is going to practice henge. You all will transform into me!" said Iruka. "WHAT! AWWWW!" yelled the class.

"This is all your guys' fault." Said a random classmate. Kyuubi looked over to them, "Like we care." Then turned back around to perform their henge. They looked to each other and smiled. Naruto and Kyuubi gathered up their chakra and transformed. "Sexy Jutsu!" they yelled as they transformed into 2 naked women.

"AAAAA!" Iruka flew back with a bloody nose. "You idiots!" Iruka screamed, "don't invent stupid techniques!" Everyone else finished their henge and class was dismissed.

As Naruto and Kyuubi were walking out the door Iruka stopped them. "Oh no you don't. Where do you think you two are going?" he said. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at him, "Going home." They said.

"Oh no you're not. You are going to clean up your mess." Iruka told the boys. "O man!" they said together.

….

At the hokage monument the two were cleaning the monument.

"I won't let you go home until everything is clean!" yelled Iruka. Kyuubi and Naruto looked at him with looks of dejection. "Like we care. " said Kyuubi. "Ya like we have anyone but each other waiting for us." Said Naruto.

Iruka just looked at them sadly and let them continue their cleaning.

…..

On their way home the two boys talked. "Do you think we will pass tomorrow?" asked Naruto to Kyuubi. "Ya! Of course we will!" yelled Kyuubi to Naruto. The two arrived home, cleaned themselves and went to bed.

….

The next morning the two got ready and left to go to the academy. "Ya! It's our last day in that place!" Yelled Naruto. Kyuubi looked at his brother with a smile and yelled, "Ya!"

…..

At the academy the two boys took their seats. Iruka came into the room and said, "When I call your name come into the next room. The test will be announced there." And left.

"What do you think the test is Kyu?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, but I hope it's not to hard." Kyuubi said.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka. "Ok, it's my turn! Meet you outside when we are done." Naruto said then left. In the other room, Iruka announced That the test would be the clone jutus. Naruto looked back at iruka worriedly. "Ok." Naruto said as he gathered up his chakra. "Clone Jutsu." He said. And of course the clone came out looked like a rag doll.

"NARUTO YOU FAIL!" yelled Iruka. Naruto looked down and walked out of the room.

"Kyuubi!" Iruka said. It was now Kyuubi's turn. When it was revealed what the test was he automatically knew that Naruto had failed because it was his worst Jutsu. Kyuubi did the necessary signs and created a clone similar to Naruto's.

Iruka looked at Kyuubi suspiciously. "Now Kyuubi, I know you can do better than that. You may not be the best in the class, but you are just a little better than Naruto. Your clone looks almost exactly the same as his." Kyuubi just shrugged and looked at Iruka expecting to be failed. _If Naruto can't pass then neither can I_ he thought.

Iruka looked at the other judge. He was a man with silver hair down to his shoulders and pale skin. "What do you think Mizuki?"

Mizuki looked at Kyuubi and said, "are you sure this is what you want your score to be." Kyuubi just nodded. Mizuki looked at Iruka and said, "If he won't change his mind then there is nothing we can do, although it is technically a clone." Iruka looked back at Mizuki, "Yes although both boys did make clones, neither of them are useful. And since Kyuubi won't change his clone we have to fail him." With that Kyuubi walked out of the room and went to the swing outside the academy.

Naruto looked up at his brother. "You failed too huh?" he asked. Kyuubi just shook his head. They watched as everyone else who passed celebrated with their families.

"Hey, look at those kids." Two woman were talking and the boys overheard them, "Ya they are "the" kids. The ones who are humans trying to become ninja." One said. "No wonder they didn't pass. They are idiots, thinking they could keep up with our children." The other said snidely. "Ya and not to mention they are orphans. No one taught them how to behave so they are always causing trouble. They would probably get our children killed." The first one finished." The two boys just looked down and walked away.

"I know you failed for me." Naruto said to Kyuubi, "I know you could be at the top of the class if you wanted to, but you're choosing to stay with me. Why?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi looked at his brother and said, "It's because you're my little brother. And I know that you are also smarter than what you seem. But you are like me. You don't want to be ridiculed, any more than we already are, because we are smarter than some people from the clans." Naruto looked at Kyuubi in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Kyuubi did all that just because they were family. He then smiled, "I always knew you were the best brother ever."

On the way home Naruto and Kyuubi ran into Mizuki, one of the judges. "Hey boys!" he yelled, "I didn't like the way Iruka-sensei was hard on you, so how about this. I will tell you a technique you could learn that you could show to Iruka and he would have to pass you."

The boys looked at Iruka. "Really?" Naruto exclaimed. Kyuubi looked at Mizuki suspiciously. "Ya!" Mizuki said with a smile. He motioned for the boys to come closer. "This is what you gotta do…" he whispered. Naruto smiled and said, "OK! We'll do it!"

"Good!" Mizuki said, "Well I gotta go now, I will see you guys later." Naruto cheered, not noticing Mizuki's evil smile.

"What do you think Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. "I think it's fishy." Kyuubi said back. "Oh don't be a spoiled sport. It will be just fine." Naruto retorted. "Ok." Kyuubi said, "If you say so." The boys then went to plan their night.

…..

_Later that night_

"NARUTO AND KYUUBI HAVE STOLLEN A FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" ninja called as sirens rang out. The boys were running towards the forest, far ahead of their followers. When they got to the forest they sat down.

"Ok, what jutsu should we learn." Naruto asked. "Let me see." Kyuubi said. Naruto and Kyuubi looked over the scroll for a few minutes before deciding on what jutsu to learn. "I want to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Said Naruto. "Kyuubi looked at the scroll some more and said, "I want to learn the All Elements Jutsu." he said. The boys then started practicing to learn their jutsu before they were caught.

Kyuubi and Naruto were laying on the ground, exhausted, when Iruka found them a few hours later. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO WERE DOING!" Iruka yelled.

Kyuubi and Naruto smiled at their teacher. "Iruka-sensei!" they exclaimed. "We heard from Mizuki that if we learned a jutsu from this scroll you would have to make us ninja!" Naruto yelled. "Ya! But we were only able to learn one each." Kyuubi added in.

Iruka looked at the two boys. "You learned this from Mizuki?" Iruka asked just before pushing the boys out of the way and taking many kunai to his arms and legs.

"Mizuki." Iruka spat out. "That's right, Iruka. It was me. Now Naruto, Kyuubi, give me the scroll." Mizuki said. "No Naruto, Kyuubi, Don't give him the scroll, even if you die!" Iruka yelled.

The boys looked at the two senseis, confused. "Mizuki used to guys to get the scroll. It could be dangerous in his hands." Iruka explained. The boys looked frightened, not able to believe that they had been tricked, or at least Naruto did. Naruto always trusted to easily, Kyuubi thought there was something wrong with Mizuki.

"hahaha!" Mizuki laughed, "that's right! I did use you. Do you want to know why? It's because I am part of the hyena clan and I don't think humans should be able to become ninja! If you got into trouble you would be banned! And no one could ever trust orphans like you! Orphans are troublemakers and get people killed, just like they got Iruka's parents killed!"

Kyuubi and Naruto looked at Iruka in disbelief and ran off.

"Naruto! Kyuubi!" Iruka yelled at the retreating figures. "Oh no you don't!" Mizuki yelled and threw a giant shuriken. Iruka jumped in the way. "You won't get those two. I won't let you!"

The boys heard and saw this and ran faster. After a bit they stopped to rest. "What do you think Naruto? Do you think Iruka really hates us for being like the people who killed his parents?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto looked down at the ground, "I don't know." He said, "But why would he protect us if he hated us?"

Kyuubi looked at his brother and smiled, "Ya, that's right." The boys heard some noise and watched as another Naruto and Kyuubi running while Iruka was trying to get the scroll from them. It was then revealed that the Iruka was actually Mizuki and the Naruto and Kyuubi was Iruka and a clone.

The boys overheard the two men talking and Iruka saying that he values the two boys as people and his students, not as humans or orphans. Mizuki then tried to attack Iruka, but Naruto and Kyuubi jumped in the middle.

"Did you really think we would let you hurt our sensei?" Kyuubi asked. "Let's show him what we learned." Naruto said

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

"All element Jutsu!" yelled Kyuubi.

Mizuki saw thousands of Narutos show up, but nothing seemed to happen with Kyuubi's Jutsu. "Ha! And you thought this kid was better than his brother! Nothing even happened!" Mizuki yelled. Kyuubi just smiled and said, "Just you watch."

All at once all the Narutos attacked Mizuki and Kyuubi controlled two trees to break Mizuki's legs. In a few minutes Mizuki was knocked out cold and Naruto and Kyuubi were standing over them.

"Hey boys, come here." Iruka said with a smile. The boys walked over to him and sat down next to him. "You did great today." He said, "you two deserve these." Iruka then pulled out a ninja headband and took the one off his head and gave one to each boy. "I thought I might need that extra someday. Haha" He said. The boys took the headbands, put them on and smiled at Iruka. "THANK YOU!" they yelled and gave Iruka a hug.

The boys then ran home to celebrate.

…..

_The next day_

The boys were getting ready and were exciting to put on their headbands and continue their training as ninja. They got to the school to be assigned to their teams.

"Hey Naruto, Kyuubi, what are you guys doing here! You didn't pass!" a classmate said. "We did too." Naruto said, "We have the headbands to prove it."

"Hey Naruto, Kyuubi, Move it!" Said a girl with pink hair and a wide forhead. Naruto looked at her with hearts in his eyes. "Oh, Sakura-chan! Sure!" Naruto said while Kyuubi roled his eyes.

Sakura shoved Naruto and Kyuubi out of her way, "Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said and sat next to Sasuke.

Naruto growled, "Sasuke! That teme! Taking my girl!" Naruto then jumped on the desk in front of Sasuke and looked him in the eye. Sakura then stood up and screamed, "Hey Naruto! Get out of my Sasuke-Kun's face!" Sakura heard a growl come from behind her. "Who do you think you are bitch! Yelling at my little brother like that! I doubt Sasuke even likes you!" Kyuubi yelled. Sakura, although from the chameleon clan, backed down from the human and walked away.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke when this was happening, trying to figure out what was so good about him. Because he was so preoccupied, he didn't realize until too late he was about to be pushed. The guy in front of him bumped naruto and caused him to kiss Sasuke.

Both boys felt sparks go through their bodies. They couldn't stop the kiss. Their bodies felt so good. At this point Sakura and a girl with long blonde hair in a pony-tail pushed Naruto off Sasuke and made him tumble to the floor. "Naruto!" Kyuubi screamed.

Sasuke started spitting and wondered _what the hell was that? I couldn't stop myself. I will have to figure it out later._ While on the outside he screamed, "What the hell was that for you dobe!"

Naruto was thinking_ I don't know what he did to me, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen._ Naruto then looked behind him and turned white. Sakura and many of the other girls in class looked about ready to kill Naruto for kissing Sasuke.

Kyuubi jumped in the middle of the two groups and started to perform hand signs. "I suggest if you don't want me to finish, then walk away. " Although the girls didn't think Kyuubi could do much, he was still scary so they went and sat down.

Kyuubi helped Naruto up off the floor and helped him to their seats. In the few minutes before the teacher came in Kyuubi couldn't help but notice the Uchiha staring at his brother and thought_ what is his problem?_ "I hope we are on the same team. " he said to Naruto. Naruto looked at his brother and said, "Me too!"

Then Iruka then came in and starting assigning groups.

"team 7! Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kyuubi, Haruno Sakura, and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto and Kyuubi were happy to be on the same team and Naruto was happy to be with Sakura, but he was worried about being with Sasuke because he didn't know what Sasuke did to him earlier that made his body tingle.

Sakura was happy to be with the Uchiha, but mad about being with the Uzumakis.

Sasuke didn't want to be with any of them, but wanted to know what happened between him and Naruto, and thought he could experiment more.

"You will now have a break before you meet your senseis. Try to get to know your team before then!" Iruka said then walked out of the classroom. _I hope Naruto and Kyuubi will be ok._

During the break Naruto decided to disguise himself as Sasuke to see Sakuras feelings, not knowing that both Sasuke and Kyuubi were following him.

Naruto tried to get Sakura to kiss him, but it didn't work because Sakura passed out from being too excited, so he left her to rest.

_What did that idiot think he was doing! He is mine! He is not allowed to touch anyone else!_ Sasuke surprised himself by thinking. _What the hell! He is not mine, what am I thinking? That idiot must have done something to me when he kissed me._

Kyuubi was not only watching his brother make a fool of himself, but was watching the Uchiha's face. When Naruto and Sakura were about to kiss, the Uchiha looked about to kill someone. _If the Uchiha liked Sakura, why didn't he tell her in the first place?_ He thought.

When Naruto walked away, Kyuubi showed up behind Sasuke. "What do you want human?" Sasuke said. Kyuubi looked at the Uchiha and said, "I don't care if you like Sakura, but you better tell her cause if you hurt my brother I will kill you." Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, ready to be sick. "I don't like that slut. You have got to be kidding me." He said. Kyuubi looked at Sasuke as if he were stupid, "Then why did you look mad when they were about to kiss?"

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, surprised someone else had seen. He glared at the human, hoping he would die. "That is for me to know and for you to ignore." Sasuke said as he walked away. Kyuubi just watched him leave.

Later the four teammates met in the classroom again. Kyuubi and Naruto were pulling a prank on their teacher. Sakura kept saying it was a bad idea, but she really wanted to see what would happen. When they walked in, they would be hit with an eraser. After they set it up, they sat back and waited.

A few minutes later a man with gravity-defying silver hair and a mask covering most of his face walked in and got hit with the eraser. Sakura said, "I'm sorry sensei I tried to stop him!" but she was really thinking the prank worked perfectly.

"My first impression of you four, I hate you." The mysterious teacher said. The four students sweat dropped. "Ok let's go to the roof." the teacher said.

On the roof the students sat on the floor, while the teacher leaned against the railing. "Ok let's introduce ourselves. Say your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, what clan you're from, you know stuff like that." Sakura raised her hand, "will you demonstrate sensei?" the teacher look at her _is she the idiot of the group, that was kinda self-explanatory._ "Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am not going to tell you my likes or dislikes. My dreams are….. well I have lots of hobbies. I don't associate with my clan so I don't care to tell you which one I'm from."

The four students looked at the Kakashi and all thought _that gave no information._

Kakashi looked at his students, ok it's your turn. You with the red hair, start." Kyuubi looked at his sensei. "Ok my name is Kyuubi Uzumaki. I like my brother, I hate people who disrespect me and my brother, my dream is to help my brother achieve his goal and then travel the world. My hobby is training. I am a human." Kakashi thought_ so this is one of the human ninjas._

Kakashi then had everyone else go. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, I hate people disrespecting me. My dream is to become the hokage to everyone has to respect me! My hobbies are pulling pranks with my brother and eating ramen. I am also a human." _This is the other human_ Kakashi thought

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, I don't like many things. I am going to resurrect my clan and kill a certain person. I am from the black wolf clan." During this Naruto is thinking_ I hope he doesn't want to kill me for kissing him._ And Kakashi is thinking _I thought so…_

And lastly, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I thing I like is a person *giggle* and my dream is *giggle* what I don't like is NARUTO! And my hobby is *giggle*. I am from the chameleon clan." During this Kakashi was thinking _she doesn't care about being a ninja at all._

"Ok that is enough for today. We will meet tomorrow morning at the training grounds. Just remember don't eat." Kakashi said. The students looked at their teacher. "Why not sensei?" Sakura said. Kakashi smiled, or that's what the students thought because they can't see under the mask, and said, "Because if you do you will throw up. Bye!" and poofed away.

The students looked at where their sensei just was and sighed. "Come on Naruto let's go home." Kyuubi said. Naruto got up and follow his brother home.

Sakura watched the two leave and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go on a date with me?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "No." and Sakura, dejected, got up and walked away. Sasuke sat there for a little longer thinking. _I need to find out why I am having these feelings for the idiot._ He then got up and walked home.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry if this one was a little long. I couldn't find a good stopping point and I wanted to get a start on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. If it was slow just remember, all good stories are slow at first then speed up. Hope you had fun reading. Ttyl!

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! I finally got my first reviews! Funny how it's when I'm writing the fourth chapter. I'm starting to get ideas for who should be with Kyuubi. And I say thank you to the reviewers who helped me. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

"talking"

_Thinking and time skips_

**Of Black and Gold**

* * *

_The next day before meeting up_

_Where is that book_ though Sasuke with annoyance. _I know I've seen it on this shelf. Ah! Here it is!_ Sasuke took a book off his bookshelf and read the cover just to make sure he really did have the book he was looking for. _Puberty and Mating for Parents_ Sasuke groaned at the thought of actually having to read this book.

"Where do I even start?" he whispered to himself. Sasuke looked at the table of contents. He kept scanning over the words until one caught his gaze. _Destined Mates huh? Well, what could be the harm?_ He thought. He opened the book to the correct page and started reading.

**_Usually children from the animal clans do not start looking for their mate until their sixteenth birthday, but sometimes they may find them sooner. It has been reported that nearly 85% of those from the animal clans live their whole lives without finding their destined mate. This has caused the downfall of many clans who cannot produce children unless with they are with their destined mate. But do not worry, many animal clans are not like this and can produce children, even if the destined mate is not found. Destined mates can be found in many ways. It has been told by many that their mates were found by anyway from holding hands to intercourse. It all depends on the couple. Usually after finding your destined mate, a need to protect arises, even if you are not aware. Another thing that happens is the more time you spend around your mate, even if you are not touching each other; your scents infuse into each other's bodies. This is a convenient safety net for those who have not reached the age to mate, but still have found their mate. They can make sure no one steals their mates from them and they can still wait until the proper time to complete their mating ceremony, which can happen any time after age 16. If your child thinks they may have found their mate, you may be able to help them determine if they have. Have your child spend time around the person they think is their mate and if it is true, they should have their mates scent on them, even after washing up._**

_This book was a waste of time. That was the only thing that seemed like a logical explanation, but all it told me is something that could never happen to a great Uchiha! Me! Mates with a lowly human! That's a laugh. I would never be able to revive my clan if that was true. _ Sasuke ranted to himself. He took the book and threw it in the trash, planning to burn it later.

With that done Sasuke walked out of his house and went to meet up with his team at the training grounds.

_With Naruto and Kyuubi_

"Come on Naruto! Get up! We are going to miss our first day of training!" Kyuubi yelled to his brother. Naruto just turned over, trying to go back to sleep. Kyuubi looked at Naruto then got an evil grin on his face. He left the bedroom and went to their spotless kitchen. Even though they did live alone, didn't mean they couldn't keep their apartment clean. Kyuubi took a metal bucket and filled it with ice and water. He then lugged it back to the bedroom and counted to himself. _One, two, three!_ On three Naruto got soaked with water and pelted with ice.

"Yikes!" Naruto shouted, "What did you do that for Kyuubi!"

"You weren't getting up and we are going to be late." said Kyuubi with a smile, glad he finally got his brother up.

"What do you mean late?!" yelled Naruto. "We were supposed to be at the meeting spot half an hour ago." said Kyuubi. Naruto looked at his older brother in horror. "Nooooo! Sakura-chan is going to hate me for being late!" Naruto wined. Kyuubi just rolled his eyes and thought _Sakura-chan this Sakura-chan that, maybe if he lived with Sakura-chan he would get up on time._

"Come on! I'm not going to wait for you much longer." Said Kyuubi as he walked out the door. "Wait! I'm coming!" yelled Naruto as he ran out the door after his brother.

_At the training grounds_

When Naruto and Kyuubi got to the training grounds they found the rest of their teammates already there and their teacher nowhere to be found. All four of the students sat and waited.

After about another half hour, Kakashi-sensei finally showed up. "YOUR LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura. Kyuubi and Sasuke just looked at Kakashi with disdain.

Kakashi smiled and took out an alarm clock. "Ok we will set the alarm for noon." He said, "I have two bells. The goal is to obtain these bells by noon. Those who do not get any bells do not get to eat."

The four students could feel their stomachs rumbling. Kakashi smiled at them, "And in addition, those who do not get a bell will also be sent back to the academy. And the only way you will be able to achieve this goal is by using any and all killing intent you have. I will even let you use weapons."

Naruto and Sakura looked at their teacher as if he was insane. "But Sensei!" Sakura yelled, "You will get hurt!" Naruto laughed at this, "Ya! You couldn't even dodge an eraser!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "That's not something I want to hear from someone who was at the bottom of his class."

At this statement, Kakashi suddenly found himself facing two angry humans running at him with kunai. "How dare you talked about my brother like that!" yelled Kyuubi. _Looks like I won't be able to read for just a little bit longer. Although I never thought the red-head would be the one to burst first. _ He thought. Kakashi quickly grabbed the arm of each boy and twisted them behind their backs. This caused the boys to lose their balance and Naruto and Kyuubi ended up on their stomachs on the ground with Kakashi sitting on their legs.

"Now cool your jets, I haven't said start yet." Said Kakashi with a small laugh. _ I didn't even see him move. _Thought Sakura. _So this is the jounin level._ Thought Sasuke, not willing to acknowledge the slight twinge of worry for his blonde-haired teammate.

"Well at least you are willing to come at me with the intention to kill." Kakashi smiled, "You know, I think I'm finally starting to like you guys." Kakashi released the boys and they stood up.

Kakashi stepped back a few steps and looked at his students. "START!" he yelled. All the students jumped away, except for one blonde student. Kakashi looked at Naruto, "You know the basics of being a ninja is being able to hid yourself well. I don't think you really have that concept down yet." He said.

_Well damn_ thought Kyuubi _looks like he can even trick me sometimes. I didn't expect him not to hide._

_ What an idiot. And here I was having doubts about my feelings. I could never be mates with such an idiot._ Thought Sasuke.

"Now you have to fight me!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards his sensei. Kakashi reached down and put his hand in his weapons pouch. Naruto saw this and jumped back, expecting an attack.

"You're first leason is Taijutsu." Kakashi told Naruto, who looked at him in confusion. _And yet he is going to use a weapon_ Naruto thought. Then Naruto realized what Kakashi actually pulled out, an orange book that said Come Come Paradise on the front.

_What's with that book?_ Thought the three hiding students.

Of course Naruto had to be the one to say something out loud. "What's with the book?" Naruto said. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I am going to read while I fight you. I won't need this other hand anyway. And I also want to know what happens next."

Naruto got pissed off and ran to attack Kakashi. Naruto went to kick Kakashi, but missed when Kakashi ducked while still reading his book. Naruto then went to punch his teacher only to find him not there.

"I don't think ninjas are supposed to let anyone get behind them, idiot." Kakashi said while pointing his middle and pointer fingers up and all the others down. _I thought he was gonna teach taijutsu, why is he making a sign?_ Wondered Sakura, "Naruto! Get out of their before you get killed!" yelled Sakura.

"Not so fast." Said Kakashi, "1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" he then poked Naruto in the butt and sent him flying into some water. _What the hell? What did he do to my dobe?_ Wondered Sasuke, who was too busy wondering what just happened to notice his possessiveness. _I can't believe my stupid little brother just got finger raped by our sensei._ Thought Kyuubi with a look of disbelief.

_That wasn't supposed to happen._ Thought Naruto.

Kakashi was laughing while reading his book when he suddenly caught some shuriken that had been thrown at him from the water. _How are we ever going to get those bells when Kakashi-sensei is just playing with us?_ Though Sakura.

Naruto was finally fed up with being played with and decided to use his secret weapon. He made the necessary signs _Shadow clone jutsu!_ He thought as he sent many clones out of the water. _Shadow clones, huh?_ Thought Kakashi, then he said, "Even with this jutsu, you still won't beat me." Although this superiority was shortlived when he felt something weighing down his back. "What!" Kakashi shouted.

_When did the idiot learn that jutsu?! _Thought Sasuke with surprise. _Those aren't illusions! But real bodies!_ Thought Sakura, surprised as well. The only one not surprised was Kyuubi, _Go get 'im little brother!_

"I thought ninjas weren't supposed to let anyone get behind them Kakashi-sensei!" taunted Naruto.

_So he's not a complete idiot after all. He came up with a decent plan._ Thought Sasuke. "Go Naruto!" yelled Sakura and Kyuubi.

"I'm going to punch you!" yelled Naruto. As he went to punch Kakashi, he found that he just punched another Naruto. "Should you really yell out your plan?" asked Kakashi. _Ok so he really is an idiot._ Thought Sasuke. _Oh, boy. Little brother, I thought you were smarter than that. _Thought Kyuubi. _IDIOT!_ Thought the inner Sakura.

After being confused, Naruto had convinced himself that Kakashi was actually one of the Narutos but in disguise and started fighting himself.

Kyuubi looked down from his spot in hiding and shook his head. _NARUTO JUST CANCEL YOUR SHADOW CLONES! _ He thought.

At about this time, Naruto was thinking the same thing. As if he could read Kyuubi's thoughts or Kyuubi could send his thoughts to Naruto. Naruto realeased the jutsu only to realize he was the only one standing in the field.

Kakashi had disappeared.

_I can't believe he feel for that. _Thought the hidden students, who then witnessed Naruto make even a bigger fool of himself when he fell for a trap Kakashi had set up. So Naruto was now swinging from a tree by his foot.

_Now's the time to attack._ Thought Sasuke as he threw some shuriken at Kakashi who was trying to teach Naruto not to fall for such obvious traps.

The weapons hit Kakashi, only to have Kakashi turn into a log.

_Shit! I've given away my location. _Sasuke thought as he ran off to try and find another hiding spot.

Sakura also changed where she was hiding. _I have to try to find my Sasuke-kun._ She thought. Kyuubi just watched this scene unfold with a frown and thought _I know I'm not the smartest person in this group, but even I wouldn't fall for a jounin leaving such an obvious opening and I wouldn't follow someone just to see what they were doing, especially when my presence hasn't been found._

Sakura found Kakashi and quickly hid. _I don't think he saw me. I should be ok._ She thought. "Hey Sakura. Behind you." She heard. Sakura slowly turned. "Boo!" yelled Kakashi. Sakura was so scared that she screamed and fell from her spot. She was then caught in a genjutsu where she saw her crush mutilated and on the verge of death. This caused her to faint.

_With Naruto_

Kyuubi finally decided to come out of hiding and jumped down to help his brother. "How's the weather up there?" Kyuubi asked his brother. Naruto frowned at Kyuubi and said, "If I was down there I would kick your ass!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi started laughing and rolling on the ground. "What's so funny?!" yelled Naruto. "Your frown is upside down so it looks like a smile! So you like being up there!" Yelled Kyuubi laughing.

Naruto frowned more, which made Kyuubi laugh more. "Just get me down from here!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi finally stopped laughing and stood up. He pulled a Kunai from his weapons pouch and threw it at the rope holding Naruto up. This, of course, caused Naruto to fall. But as soon as his feet touched the ground, he found himself in the tree again. Kyuubi couldn't hold it in and continued to laugh at how Naruto got himself in the same trap twice.

After some more laughing and arguing, which was unsuccessful, Naruto got fed up with Kyuubi and cut himself down from the second trap.

_With Sasuke_

While trying to find another place to hide when he heard a scream. _That sounded like Sakura. Either that or one of the humans has a girly scream._ Sasuke mentally smirked at his last thought and continued to search for a hiding spot, only to hear something behind them.

"Lesson 2 was for Genjutsu." Said Kakashi. "I'm not the same as those humans or as that chameleon. I'm a black wolf. Don't think that you will fool me as easily." Sasuke retorted. "Say that after you get a bell." Said Kakashi in return.

Sasuke threw shuriken at Kakashi without another word, which Kakashi doged. "Obvious attacks are pointless! I thought you would have learned that by now!" Kakashi said, only to realize the weapons were not aimed at him, but rather a trap that had been set up without him realizing. He quickly jumped out of the way of the trap, only to once again run into Sasuke.

_I may have to stop reading with this one. Darn! And I was just getting to a good part too! _Kakashi thought as he put his book away. "I may just have to pay attention." He said as he took his fighting stance.

_With Sakura_

While all the fighting was going on, Sakura finally woke up. _What happened? Sasuke was injured! Oh no! Where did he go?! I have to find him! My Sasuke-kun!_ She thought as she ran off to find Sasuke.

_With Naruto and Kyuubi_

"Thanks Aniki." Naruto said to Kyuubi. "No prob little brother." Kyuubi replied with a grin. Naruto and Kyuubi's stomachs rumbled. "I'm hungry. Why don't we just go eat?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi looked at his little brother, "Because we could get sent back to the academy." Kyuubi said as if it was easiest explanation in the world. Naruto looked back at Kyuubi, "That's what Kakashi-sensei says, but do you really think that after all Iruka-sensei, you and me went through to get us graduated that Iruka-sensei would let us go back there?" Naruto said. Kyuubi was stunned. For once his younger brother said something that actually made sense. Kyuubi grinned. "I agree! Ok let's go!" he said with a smile as the two boys ran off to get their food.

_With Kakashi and Sasuke_

Kakashi and Sasuke were still fighting and Sasuke was impressing Kakashi with some of his moves. "I have to admit, you are not like the others, although I don't know about the red-head, but you are better than the other two." Kakashi said as he dodged multiple attacks.

Sasuke then started to do multiple signs. _A genin shouldn't be able to do that jutsu!_ Thought Kakashi with surprise as a giant ball of fire was hurled his way. When the Fire dissipated, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. _Where is he?_ Sasuke thought _Over there? Above?_

"Below you." Sasuke heard before he felt something grab his ankles and the next thing he knew he was neck deep in dirt. Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi standing in front of him. "Lesson 3. Ninjutsu. It seems you excel in this area." Kakashi said as he walked off. _Damn him!_ Sasuke thought as he watched Kakashi walk away.

_With Naruto and Kyuubi._

Naruto and Kyuubi were just about to enjoy their lunch when they heard, "What do you think you are doing?" They looked up to see Kakashi staring at them.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was still looking around trying to find Sasuke when she ran into a clearing and saw Sasuke's head. She started to sweat. "AHHHH! A HEAD!" she screamed as she blacked out.

A few minutes later Sakura woke up to see Sasuke standing above her. "SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed and then tackled Sasuke.

"Let go. It's almost noon." Sasuke demanded. Sakura looked at him. "You are still going to go after it?" she said. Sasuke started to walk away, "I touched it. Next time I will get it." He said in return. Sakura started after him, "Well you know there isn't much time left, we shouldn't push ourselves." She said. Sasuke glared at her and Sakura started to sweat. Sasuke then started to mumble about needing to kill someone and being an avenger. Sakura obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

"I can't stay around here. I have to get stronger." Sasuke said as he walked away.

This was when the bell rang. Both Sakura and Sasuke headed back to the meeting point.

_At the meeting point_

At the meeting point, Sakura and Sasuke found Naruto and Kyuubi tied to some posts and Kakashi was standing in front of them.

Kakashi smiled at his students and said, "You don't have to worry. None of you are being sent back to the academy." Sakura and Naruto were ecstatic that they had passed the test, Sasuke didn't really care, but Kyuubi, being the ever observant, thought that something had to be up._ I didn't even do anything and I pass? Ya right. _ Kakashi continued, "Because all of you should quit being ninja." Kyuubi and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Kakashi while Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

Naruto decided this was the perfect time to pipe up. "What do you mean quit! We worked so hard to get here!" he yelled.

Kakashi looked at his students. "It's because none of you deserve to be ninja." This caused Sasuke to get upset and he tried to attack Kakashi. Needless to say, this didn't work. Kakashi subdued Sasuke in no time and Sakura was mad that Kakashi was sitting on "her Sasuke-kun".

Kakashi scowled at his students. "Are you underestimating ninja? Why do you think you were divided into teams?" he said. All four students just looked at him in shock. "What does that mean?" Sakura asked. "It means you didn't understand the answer to this test." Kakashi replied. All the students were wondering what answer Kakashi was talking about.

It was surprising when Kyuubi spoke up, "So are you going to tell us the answer?"

Kakashi looked at the students one by one. "The answer is teamwork." He said, "You would've gotten the bells if you worked together."

Kyuubi spoke up again, "but there was only two bells. Two of us would've still been sent back to the academy!"

Kakashi looked at Kyuubi, "Exactly! This test was designed to make you fight against each other. To see if one of you could sacrifice yourself for the sake of your team. Sakura, instead of helping Naruto, who was right in front of you, you went after Sasuke. Kyuubi, you didn't do anything at all, Sasuke could've used your help when his location was found. Instead you decided no one needed your help and tried to cheat with Naruto. Naruto you tried to do everything yourself. And Sasuke, you assumed everyone would get in your way. This is done as a team. Of course individual skill is important, but teamwork is more important." Kakashi looked to each of his students while he was naming off these faults and scolding his students.

Kakashi released Sasuke and stood up. "I will give you guys one more chance." He said, "After lunch, trying to get the bells will be much tougher. But do not give any food to either Kyuubi or Naruto. It's their punishment for cheating. I make the rules here. You follow them. Got it?" With that Kakashi disappeared.

"Don't worry! We aren't hungry at all!" said Naruto as both his and Kyuubi's stomachs rumbled. Sasuke looked at his teammates and tried to hand them his lunch. "Here. Eat, so your not in the way." He said. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "But Sasuke-kun! Kakashi said not to feed them!"

Sakura looked at Kyuubi, who was tied the closest to her and went to hand him her food, "ok." She said. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at his teammates. "Thanks guys." Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "But our hands are kind of tied up." While wiggling their hands. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who sighed, getting the hint. Sasuke took his chopsticks and got some rice, while Sakura took hers and did the same and they feed a bite to Naruto and Kyuubi, respectively.

The students did all this without knowing that Kakashi was watching them from a distance.

As soon as the two tied up were feed, a big cloud exploded in front of them and the students were faced with a very angry Kakashi. "YOU!YOU!" Kakashi screamed, "you pass." He then said calmly with a smile. The students were surprised by the sudden change in demeanor, but smiled none the less, although somewhat confused.

Sakura was the first to speak up, "Pass? What do you mean?"

Kakashi answered, "You are the first group to pass. Everyone else just simply did what I told them and forgot about their teammates. A ninja must read between the lines. To break the ninja rules means you are trash, but if you leave your comrades behind, you are lower than trash."

Naruto and Sakura looked at Kakashi with admiration. _So he's not so bad after all_ though Sasuke and Kyuubi.

"Good job everyone! Team 7 passes! Now tomorrow team 7 will start their missions." Kakashi said happily as he walked away with Sakura and Sasuke.

"This is so cool Aniki! We are ninja!" yelled Naruto to Kyuubi. Kyuubi just smiled at his brother than a look came over his face. "Um….Naruto, not to spoil your happy ending and all that, but we are stuck." Kyuubi said. Naruto looked down at the ropes tying him to the post. "ACK!" he exclaimed, "Ah Aniki, do your element thing with fire!" Kyuubi looked at Naruto surprised, "I'm surprised you thought of that," Naruto frowned at this, "but remember I have to use my hands for that and I'm kinda tied up too." Naruto realized the truth in his words and looked at his brother.

Simultaneously the two boys yelled, "HELP!"

Well they were on their way to being ninja, but they had a lot more training to do before they got there, but their adventure was just beginning.

* * *

**Author's note:** Wow that took long to write, but I didn't know where to go with some things. Oh well. Funny how the end of this seems like the beginning of the story. Lol. Oh well don't forget to review! I don't bite! Or maybe I do….lol. Oh and if someone could tell me how to keep me settings, that would be awesome, I accidently clicked on new story the other day and it says I didn't agree to the thing when I did and also my other settings, for like my location and stuff, keeps being reset to default, even after I save them. So if someone could tell me if I am doing something wrong or if I'm not reading something right, that would be great. Sorry for the ramble! Ja ne!

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hi! And welcome to ch. 5. Let's get on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

"talking"

_Thinking or time skips_

**Of Black and Gold**

* * *

_The next day_

The students are currently standing in the hokage's office. They had just finished a D-ranked mission that consisted of returning a lost cat to its slightly abusive owner. This was of course after they had finished various other D-ranked missions, like cleaning the river and babysitting. After so many low grade missions, the team was about fed up and wanted to do something harder, but only one of the group was willing to voice their displeasure, "NO NO NO NO NO! I WANT A BETTER MISSION! A MORE AMAZING MISSION!" Naruto yelled. Everyone else in the team was thinking about how something like this should have been said sooner,

"Naruto you idiot! Your just a rookie, so you get these missions!" yelled Iruka, who was standing next to the hokage. Although the member of the dolphin clan was just trying to explain why they couldn't do anything harder, Kyuubi still got defensive over his brother, "Don't talk to my brother that way Iruka-sensei!" he yelled.

Iruka looked at Kyuubi. He had yelled at Naruto plenty of times to know this would happen. He just sighed and stepped back to let the hokage deal with the overzealous children.

The hokage looked at the Naruto. "Naruto, it looks like I have to explain the duties of a ninja to you again. Many people come in to request missions, from the simplest task to the most dangerous. These are then divided into either A, B, C, or D catagories, A being the most dangerous and D being the easiest. Then the different ranked missions are given out to the proper rank of ninja. If the mission is completed, we receive payment." The owl clan member, also known as the hokage, drabbled on.

Of course tho, there were two boys who were not listening. They were having a conversation of their own, "Well I had pork ramen last night. What should I have tonight?" asked Naruto to Kyuubi, who replied, "How about miso? That's what I had last night and it was really good."

The hokage saw this and yelled at the boys, "Are you listening!" Kakashi was embarrassed by his students not paying attention and bopped them on the head. "I am sorry hokage-sama." He said.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the hokage. "All you ever do is lecture!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi agreed with his brother, "Ya! If you have so much time to lecture, you could be using that time to find us a better mission!"

Iruka and the Hokage looked at each other for a moment and smiled. "Ok" the hokage said, "If you want a better mission so much, I will give you a C ranked mission. The mission is to protect a certain individual as they had back home."

Everyone was excited to get a better mission, but Naruto had to open his mouth and as more questions, "Who is it?! A lord?! A princess?!" the hokage looked at Naruto and said, "Just a second, I will introduce him. You may come in!" he told someone in the next room.

All eyes shifted to the opening door. In walked in a slightly overweight man with work clothes and who you could tell had been drinking. "Who are these brats?" the man said, "Especially the shortest two. They look so stupid. Why are you even ninja?"

The two shortest boys started to look around to see who the shortest were. Only to realize the man was talking about them. This caused them to get pissed off and try to attack their client. Kakashi grabbed both of them by the collars of their shirts and prevented them from doing so.

The man took this opportunity to introduce himself, "I am Tazuna, the expert bridge builder. I expect to be provided with super protection until I am safely back in my country and the bridge I am working on is completed." With this said the group started on their journey.

Two boys were really excited to be going on this trip. They just couldn't contain it. "Yoohoo!" yelled Naruto and Kyuubi. Tazuna looked at the two boys like they were crazy. "What's with those two?" he asked Kakashi, who looked back at Tazuna. "Well those two are twins and human. They have never been outside the village because they are human, so it is only natural that they would be excited." Kakashi explained. Tazuna looked at Kakashi and said, "Their humans? Should they even be allowed to be ninja?" Naruto and Kyuubi overheard this and glared at the bridge builder.

"We will show you not to disrespect us!" they yelled in unison. "Someday I will be the Hokage! The number 1 ninja in the village! Believe it! You will have to acknowledge me!" Naruto yelled. "And I will be the most elite ninja ever seen! And you will have to look up to me!" continued Kyuubi.

Tazuna looked at the boys and said, "I won't acknowledge or look up to either of you even if you succeed." This pissed the two human ninja off even more and they once again tried to attack Tazuna, only to be held back by Kakashi. "Stop it already you morons." He said.

While this was all going on Sasuke and Sakura were just watching in amazement about how stupid some people can be.

The two boys finally settled down and the group continued on their journey, not knowing that they were being watched from a distance.

_A while later_

It had been a quiet journey so far, but there was a few people getting curious about their client. Sakura decided to speak up and asked Tazuna, "Mr. Tazuna, your from the wave country right?" Tazuna looked at her and replied, "Ya. What of it?"

Sakura then looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninjas in that country too?" she asked. Kakashi looked at his student and replied, "In most other countries they do, but not in wave. It all depends on the majority population being either from an animal clan or being human. It also depends on their culture and customs. In the wave country, most of the people there are human, who are unlikely to become ninja, and the wave country isn't really bothered by the other countries, so they don't need ninja. There are 5 major countries that have major ninja numbers like we do and their leaders have the title of kage."

While Kakashi was giving his speech, the students were wondering in their leader, the Hokage, was really that great to be a leader of one of the 5 shinobi villages. When Kakashi got done with his speech, he looked at the children and asked them, "You just doubted the Hokage did you?" The children tripped up, knowing they had been caught.

Kakashi then smiled and patted Sakura on the head and said, "Don't worry. This is a C-rank mission, so there shouldn't be any shinobi fights." Sakura smiled at this, but Sasuke saw the look that Tazuna had when this was said and started to grow suspicious of the old man. The group continued happily along.

A little bit later Kakashi noticed something out of the ordinary. There was a puddle on the trail they were on. This caused Kakashi to be more aware of their surroundings.

After the group passed the puddle, a ninja rose out of the water behind Kakashi. Then another one came out of nowhere and attacked the group. Kakashi was tied up in a chain of blades and torn to pieces, only to reveal that he was a log.

The mystery ninja then went after Naruto. "Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Kyuubi yelled, Sakura did as he said, as he went to defend his brother, only to find that Sasuke had already thrown some shuriken. This didn't bother Kyuubi though as he did the same. This resulted in the chain that the ninja were attacking with to be pinned to a tree multiple times.

Kyuubi landed on one of the ninja while Sasuke landed on the other. The two boys kicked the ninja in the head, but they just disconnected themselves from the chain and went after Naruto again.

One then changed directions and went after Sakura and Tazuna while the other continued to go after Naruto. Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto and Kyuubi jumped in front of Sakura to fend off the attacks. Miraculously Kakashi showed up with one ninja in each arm. Naruto and Sakura were amazed while Sasuke and Kyuubi thought Kakashi was showing off.

Kakashi congratulated Kyuubi and Sasuke for fighting well and Sakura for defending Tazuna. He then apologized to Naruto for him getting hurt. Naruto was stunned. He didn't expect his brother and Sasuke to be able to be so good in their first fight.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Are you ok?" he asked. Naruto thought Sasuke was concerned until he added on, "Scardy cat." This pissed Naruto and Kyuubi off (evidently Kyuubi is a brother's boy).

Kakashi looked over at the boys and said, "Knock it off. Their claws had poison on them. We have to remove it before it spreads. Don't move much or it will spread faster." This freaked Naruto out.

Kakashi then looked to Tazuna. "We have to talk." He said, "These look like hidden mist ninja. They are known to continue fighting no matter what."

The mist ninja were surprised that they were caught and one asked, "How did you know we were there?"

Kakashi replied, "There is not going to be a puddle on a sunny day when there hasn't been any rain."

Tazuna was confused and voiced that, "If you knew then why did you let the brats fight?" Kakashi looked at Tazuna. "It was so I could see where they were from and who their target was. We didn't know shinobi were after you. We were told we were only protecting you from gangs and thieves. This has now become a B-ranked mission." He said. Tazuna looked down in guilt.

"I know you had your reasons, but this should have been classified as a B-ranked mission. We are now operating outside our duties." Kakashi said. This freaked Sakura out and she said, "We aren't ready for this. Let's quit. We need to get Naruto to a doctor and medicine." Kakashi was just thinking along the same lines.

Naruto didn't want to stop the mission and did something no one, but maybe Kyuubi, expected. He took a kunai and stuck it through his hand. Sakura freaked out again (She does this a lot I see) and yelled, "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

Naruto wasn't listening. He was thinking about how he was always the one being helped and how hard he has practiced only to give up. Kyuubi looked at his brother with sadness, knowing exactly what Naruto was feeling.

"With this kunai! I will protect the old man!" Naruto said with determination. The others looked at his with admiration, Sasuke didn't do it facially. Kakashi, after he got over the shock of what his student just did, said, "That's all nice and all Naruto, but if we don't get that wound bound up, you are going to die of blood loss." Kakashi let these words sink in and Naruto's face became one of fright. This caused Kyuubi to laugh his pants off.

While Naruto was freaking out, Kyuubi was dying of laughter, Sakura was scolding Naruto, and Sasuke was being indifferent while guarding Tazuna, Kakashi saw something that he didn't expect. Naruto's wound was already closing. _This healing spead shouldn't be possible in a human._ Kakashi then looked over at a smiling Kyuubi. _I wonder if Kyuubi has the same ability. They are twins after all. I will have to keep an eye out for this._

Naruto was getting worried when Kakashi was only looking at the cut and not doing anything and said, "Hey, am I going to be ok?" Kakashi looked at his student and said, "You are going to be fine." He then finished wrapping the hand and stood up.

"Sensei" Tazuna said, "I have to talk to you." Kakashi looked at Tazuna and walked off a ways to talk with him, leaving the children to bicker amongst themselves.

When Tazuna and Kakashi walked away Kyuubi looked at Sasuke, who looked back and Kyuubi nodded to a spot a little ways off, indicating he walked to talk. He walked over there with Sasuke following.

"Why did you all of a sudden jump around to save my brother? I thought you hated him. And if that was the case then you would have protected Sakura and allowed me to protect my brother." Kyuubi asked. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi and replied, "I didn't think you would be able to handle those ninja yourself so I felt obligated to help. Besides after Kakashi's whole teammate speech, if I let a teammate die then I would be sent back to the academy."

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke with a frown, "You know damn well I was capable of protecting by brother. And if you felt so obligated that still doesn't explain why you only helped Naruto."

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with suspicion, "My body moved on its own. And what are you getting at?" Kyuubi glared at Sasuke and replied, "Whatever you are doing or planning on doing, you better make sure it doesn't harm my brother because if it does, then you will be the one 6 feet under." With that said Kyuubi walked away back towards Naruto and Sakura.

_What the hell does he know? And he thinks he would kill me? Hah! It would be the other way around._ Sasuke thought as he followed Kyuubi back to his teammates.

_A little while later_

The group was on a boat in the middle of a body of water. There was fog surrounding them and they were not able to be seen. Of course, usually if no one can see you, you can't see anything else either. And Sakura said so.

"We should see the bridge soon" their driver said, "The wave country is at the base of the bridge. They continued to float in one direction for a few more minutes and sure enough, the group saw an outline in the fog. As they got closer they realized it was a large bridge.

"WOW ITS HUGE!" yelled Naruto. Their driver quickly scolded him, "Shhhh! Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We will be in big trouble if Gatou (whenever I think of his name I think of the Spanish word gato, meaing cat, and the guy isn't scary anymore, just funny. lol) finds us."

They finally arrived at the docks, after taking a longer detour that had trees coming out of the water, making it harder for anyone to find them. They got out of the boat and thanked their driver for risking his life, who then went on his way.

"Ok take me home." Said Tazuna. Kakashi sighed, thinking that the next person to attack then wouldn't be chuunin like the last ones, but jounin like him.

They kept walking for a while until they came upon a forest area. _ I can't let them look better than me!_ Thought Naruto. He looked around and started throwing shuriken into bushes, startling his teammates and client. Everyone yelled at him to stop being an idiot, but of course he didn't listen and did it again. Only this time he almost killed a white rabbit.

_That is a snow rabbit. The rabbits fur should be brown at this time of year. That means it has been kept in captivity._ Kakashi thought suspiciously, not knowing that Kyuubi was looking at the rabbit from the corner of his eye and thinking the same thing.

Suddenly they felt something coming for them and Kakashi yelled, "DUCK!" everyone ducked, but since Naruto was being a little slow, Sasuke jumped on top of him to get him down faster.

When they looked up there was a large sword imbedded into a nearby tree and there was a man standing on the hilt. The man had no shirt on, stripped pants, camo leg and arm warmers, a scarf around his neck, his headband around his forehead, and bandages around his mouth.

Naruto was thinking this was the perfect chance to show them what he could do, but was held back by Kyuubi who whispered, "Are you an idiot? Did you not hear what Kakashi was saying just now? That is Momochi Zabuza, a missing nin! Do you think you could've taken him on?" Naruto gulped, knowing he had been caught not listening and almost got himself killed.

Kakashi warned everyone to stand back; they would not be able to take this guy on. "I will have to use this to win." He said as he started to lift his headband from over his left eye.

"I see. So you are Sharingan Kakashi. Too bad, but the bridge builder is mine." Zabuza said while looking at Kakashi.

At the mention of sharingon, there were two students who were surprised and another two were confused. The bridge builder was scared out of his mind.

"Everyone surround Tazuna. Do not fight." Kakashi said while looking at Zabuza with a red eye with swirling commas in it. Naruto yelled, "What is that eye?! What is the sharingon?!" Sasuke started to explain, "The sharingon is an eye technique that is able to copy any type of jutsu. It can also see through and defeat any type of attack. It was only held able to be used by member of the Uchiha family."

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke in awe, amazed that his family has that kind of ability. But then that also led them to wonder if their teacher was really an Hatake like he said he was.

Zabuza went on to explain that Kakashi was in a handbook that explained that he had copied over 1000 jutsu. Sakura and Naruto were amazed at this information as well.

Sasuke was growing suspicious of his sensei, knowing only the Uchiha clan can possess the sharingon ability and even then only a few people in the clan can use it. Sasuke started to wonder the same as Naruto and Sakura, was Kakashi really a member of the Uchiha clan?

Zabuza interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. "Let's end all this talking! I have to kill the old man." Zabuza said, "But it seems I have to beat you first kakashi!" Zabuza then attacked.

The students then surrounded Tazuna. "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" was heard then everyone was surrounded by a very thick mist. Nothing could be seen.

"He will come after me first" Kakashi said, "Zabuza is an expert in silent killing. You don't even know you were attacked until your dead. I can't use the sharingon perfectly so you guys have to be careful." This worried the students. They wondered if they were going to come out of this alive.

Just then the mist got thicker and they heard a voice talking to them through the mist, "8 choices. Liver, lungs, clavical vein, brain, neck vein, kidneys, heart, spine. Which one should I go for?" the voice asked. Then everything went quiet.

Kakashi put his hands into a sign, waiting for an attack. The four students were not able to move. The mist was exuding a large amount of killing intent. It paralyzed them. Sasuke was starting to contemplate suicide when Kakashi said, "Do not worry. I will protect you with my life." He then turned to face his students with a smile, "I don't let my comrades die."

Right after this was said, they heard the voice again, "We will see about that." It said. Then Zabuza appeared right between Tazuna and the students. "It's over for you." Zabuza said. He then tried to swing his sword to kill everyone, but was unsuccessful because of Kakashi, who had stabbed Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai. Water started to pour out of the wound.

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his sword at Kakashi. It tore through Kakashi, who turned to water. Zabuza couldn't believe that Kakashi was able to copy his water clone in the mist. He was just distracted enough for Kakashi to be able to get behind him and put a kunai to Zabuza's neck.

"Don't move" Kakashi said, "Its over." The students were amazed the students at how cool their sensei was. Zabuza started laughing. "There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like techniques. But that was impressive. When you had the conversation with your teammates, that was a clone. You attracted my attention with the clone while you watched from the mist. But…" Zabuza paused, "I am also not that easy." When he said that, he was behind Kakashi. The Zabuza in front of Kakashi was a clone.

Naruto and Sakura were terrified.

Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, who ducked out of the way. Zabuza then kicked Kakashi away into the water.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. _He's strong in taijutsu too._ Thought Sasuke. Kyuubi thought_ How are we going to beat him?_

Kakashi noticed that the water was heavy and it started to swirl around him and above him until he was stuck in a ball of water. Zabuza was there suddenly. "Water Prison Jutsu. It was a bad idea to escape to the water. I now have you in my inescapable prison. It's tougher on me if you move, ya know. We can finish our fight later. Let's take care of them first. Water Clone Jutsu!" Zabuza said. Another Zabuza then rose out of the water.

Zabuza started laughing and said, "Wearing headbands and acting like ninja. You aren't real ninja. Real ninja are those who have survived numerous brushes with death." The students started sweating. "Once you are good enough to be listed in one of my handbooks, then you can call yourself ninja." Zabuza said as he disappeared. He then reappeared in front of Naruto and kicked him into Kyuubi, sending them flying. This caused Naruto's headband to come off and Zabuza stepped on it.

"NARUTO! KYUUBI!" yelled Sakura. With each other's help, Kyuubi and Naruto stood up and faced Zabuza.

"Run Away!" yelled Kakashi, "Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance of beating him! As long as I am trapped in here, he can't move! And the water clone can go very far from the body!" The students were scared out of their minds, but Naruto gathered what little courage he had and ran at the Zabuza clone.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi said as he tried to stop his brother from meeting an early death. "Naruto what are you thinking!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke looked at Naruto with admiration. He reasoned that he could admire how the blonde refuses to give up, but he is still a weak human idiot.

Naruto got to the Zabuza clone only to be kicked back again. He was back with his teammates. Sakura and Kyuubi were scolding him for being stupid and suicidal. Naruto started to stand up and everyone was surprised to see a headband in Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked at Zabuza while he put on his headband. "Hey freak!" he said, "Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day be hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Come here a sec. I have a plan." Kyuubi looked hurt that Naruto didn't choose him first, after all, they are brothers. But he pushed all his feelings aside to concentrate on the battle.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked, "Teamwork? From you?" he said. Naruto just replied, "Let's go wild!" Sakura was thinking that something had changed with Naruto and was wondering what.

Kyuubi looked at Sakura. "You should be guarding Tazuna, not gauking over boys." He said with a snear, still not happy about the current situation. Sakura just nodded and got back into position near Tazuna.

Kakashi was starting to grow short with his students. They were not listening to him and not only were they endangering their own lives, but the life of the client as well. He started yelling, "What are you doing! Run away! The fight was over the moment I was caught! Your duty is to protect Tazuna, did you forget that!"

Everyone looked at Tazuna. He would be the one to give the final call. Tazuna looked at them. "Fight as much as you want, guys." He said with a smile. The students smiled back and got into fight mode.

Kakashi was still trying to get everyone to run away by telling them how Zabuza had killed over 100 of the graduating classes ninja when he was a child. And that was how he became a ninja. At some point Sasuke got mad at Zabuza and tried to attack him. This caused Sasuke to sustain some damage from Zabuza's foot.

Naruto then distracted Zabuza by making many shadow clones, which were then wiped out with Zabuza's sword. Naruto then threw a large shuriken at Sasuke, who then realized what Naruto's plan was. _Good thinking Naruto!_ Thought the Uchiha proudly.

He then threw the shuriken at the real Zabuza, who dodged it, not knowing that when it passed that the shuriken turned into Naruto who then through kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza didn't want to get hit by the kunai, so he was forced to release Kakashi from his prison.

But Zabuza didn't dodge the kunai completely. He got a small cut on his cheek from it. He became enraged and tried to attack Naruto. But Kakashi stopped him. "Good job Naruto." He said, "You guys sure have grown up." He then taunts Zabuza about how he was forced to release a jutsu by a genin.

Zabuza got mad and tried to attack Kakashi, who did just the same thing as Zabuza. The two decided to play a game of copycat while everyone else watched. Kakashi was starting to freak Zabuza out because of how well he was reading his mind.

Kakashi finally gets ahead of Zabuza and slams him into a tree using a giant wave of water. Zabuza was wondering how Kakashi got ahead of him. "Can you see the future?" asked Zabuza. Kakashi replied, "Ya. You're going to die." Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza off, but was stopped when 2 senbon needles came out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck.

There was a ninja in the trees that giggled, "You're right. He's dead." Said the mystery ninja. Kakashi went over to Zabuza's body and checked his pulse. Finding nothing, he agreed that Zabuza was in fact, dead.

Kakashi looked up at the mystery ninja. "Thank you. I have been looking for an opportunity to kill Zabuza." The ninja said. Kakashi relpied, "So you are a hunter-nin." The hunter-nin nodded, "Yes, I am a member of the hidden mist's hunter squad."

Kyuubi walked over to where Naruto was, closer to Zabuza and the hunter-nin. He knew something was going to happen. Naruto kept looking back and forth between Zabuza and the hunter-nin. Then he snapped. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Kakashi stood up from Zabuza and said, "Don't worry, he's not an enemy." Kyuubi had to hold Naruto back as he yelled at Kakashi, "THAT WASN'T WHAT I ASKED!" he screamed, "THAT GUY WAS REALLY STRONG! AND HE WAS KILLED BY A KID! HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND THAT!"

Kakashi walked by Naruto, patted him on the head, and nodded to Kyuubi. Kyuubi took that as the ok to release Naruto. Kakashi then looked Naruto in the eye and said, "I can understand what you mean, but be cautious. There are people in this world who are younger than you, but stronger than me." Naruto and Sasuke, who overheard, didn't believe what Kakashi was saying.

The hunter-nin took this as the opportunity to go down by Zabuza and leave with the body after to bed farewell.

Kakashi relaxed after the 2 were gone and put his headband back over his eye. He smiled at his students. "Well now that that's over, we can get Tazuna home." Kakashi said.

Tazuna grinned as well and yelled, "Thanks to you all! Come! You can relax at my house!" After this was said Kakashi collapsed and couldn't move. Sakura and Naruto were freaking out while Sasuke and Kyuubi looked at each other and decided that their sensei was a closet idiot. They then put Kakashi's arms around their shoulders and carried him to Tazuna's house.

* * *

**Author's note:** I know this is kinda a weird place to stop, but the chapter was getting too long for my liking. I will try to get the next one up soon.


End file.
